dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Fist
IRON FIST The Iron Fist Style Is One Created By Keizukei Yurashima in which he combines all his Martial Arts Training techniques and concepts into one style though what makes his style unique from basic the basic mixed martial arts is he adds takes cocepts and techniques that fit him spefically and he uses he combat experinces to add to the style as well as His Families Secret Style "Fangs Over Fang" and The Osami Family Secret Style of fighting into it. While The Style has a Wide range of striking Keizukei himself perfers punches over Kicks which is Reflected in the styles basic stance. Basic Fundamentals And Concepts 'The Stance:' The Most Basic Stance Used for The Style is a Simple Boxing Stance as it provides and solid and stable position to both attack and defend. Although the Stance Is realatively simple and easy to do most people can not properly get into one because they just put their hands up and stagger their legs a bit which isn't exactly wrong but they forget key things. For Instant most people will lean forward to get lower instead of Dropping one's Hips Without a doubt, you need to drop your hips if you want to throw more powerful punches. Dropping the hips will ground you, giving you more balance and power. On the other hand, lifting the hips will make you lighter and decrease your balance and power as well as make it easier for opponents to take you down. Raising your hips during a punch will make your punch less powerful and also leave you vulnerable to being pushed off balance from someone who throws heavy punches. The Stance also allows for easy movements while staying grounded. What Dropping The Hips Really Means: Many people misunderstand what it means to “drop the hips”. They think it means lowering the hips and so they end up bending their knees too much and taking too long to throw the punch. The right way is to drop your hips slightly right as you land a punch, or drop the hips right as you block a punch, or right as you move. It's a Common Mistake people make Another mistake people make is thinking that pushing themselves forward will create more power while keeping themselves grounded which is impossible due to the back leg having to come up so one is no longer grounded and the force of gravity pushes the body downwards which causes the body and arm to go down which in turns sends what little force one built up leaning forward downwards toward the ground instead of straight into their opponent as intended, The actually dropping of the hips shouldn't be very noticeable maybe and inch at most and should be relaxed and free vs tense and tight, now while you want the tension when actually striking even that should only be a half of second or so, when your not striking they need to be relaxed and free however to relaxed is just as bad as to tense, overall Keizukei uses this stance often as it has many benefits to it. 'Stance Number #2:' While Keizukei perfers to punch vs Kick it doesn't mean he's against it or won't use it in a fight and as Such he shifts he stance According;y to allow him to use he legs in an advantagous and balanced position to throw from. Not much Changes from the Boxing stance itself however it is tweaked a bit, the first thing that happens is the legs are spread apart slightly more and instead of being completely ground you want to be light on your toes so the rear foot heel is actually raised up off the ground and the font foot, all the weight is pushes into the balls of the feet, ad the hands can be kept higher than a normal boxing stance or much lower and one's center of gravty is shifted in order to balance themselves out more to allow stablity when kicking. 'Basic Striking Fundamentals , Counter Fundamentals and Grappling Fundamentals For The Style:' 'Punching' Keizukei Being relaxed saves energy and allows you to punch harder. Your muscles must be calm and fluid, allowing the energy to flow throughout your entire body as you throw the punch. Being tense stops the energy from flowing and prevents you from throwing your best punch. Find power through relaxation Keep your eyes on your opponent. Don’t look past him, don’t look down. When you throw a punch, make sure you look at the target. You should be careful not to look so intensely at a target before you throw since this telegraphs the punch. Never look at the body when you throw down (this also telegraphs), keep your eyes on your opponent’s head and shoulders. Always breathe out on every punch. Make a small breath; don’t exhale all of the air in one punch. As you throw combinations, you will let out spurts of air with each punch. The shorter and more explosive the exhalation, the better. Compact explosive breathing will result in compact explosive punches. *Exhaling properly creates more powerful punches and saves energy! Hit with the force of your body all at once. When you exhale, your entire body moves and “hits” simultaneously. From head to toe, everything moves all at once. The foot pivots, the hips turn, the shoulders rotate, the arms extend, and the fist tightens. *The better you get at making your body hit all at once, the less effort it takes for a more powerful punch! Always be aware of your balance. Don’t push into your opponents; exert power by finding contact with the ground. Don’t lean your head past your knees. The best way to develop balance is to practice your punches with shadowboxing, not the heavy bag. *The better you get at staying balanced, the more advanced offensive and defensive maneuvers you can learn. When you punch with one hand, protect yourself with the other hand. The hand that’s not punching should always be defending. Defend with the glove covering the chin and the elbow protecting the body. *The non-punching hand should always be defending and/or getting ready to punch. Recover the punching arm quickly to cover the vulnerability you created while punching. Be careful, however, not to retract too quickly or your punching power will suffer. This mistake is known as “pulling your punches”. Training will help you sense the right time to retract your fist. *The faster you pull your hands back, the less vulnerable you are and the sooner you can punch again! Counter Blows: JAB – You block his jab with your right glove and throw a counter jab straight back into his face. Make sure you keep your jab shoulder high and chin tucked in case he’s throwing a 1-2 (jab-right cross) combination. If your jab shoulder is high, it’ll protect you from a right hand if he does throw one. Make sure your jab lands accurately on his face or chin! JAB – You bend your knees, lowering your body and throw a counter jab straight into his body. You can aim for the solar plexus or his left ribs. Follow it up with a right cross to his head if you’re fast enough. JAB – You parry down his left glove with your right glove, and then immediately throw a straight right over his parried arm and into his face. JAB – You lean your head slightly inside of his left jab and throw a SLIGHTLY ARCHED right cross into his face. This is a deadly counter-punch and the angle is perfect for a knockout! (Your head will go inside and somewhat under his jab and your overhand right will come over on the outside of his jab.) RIGHT CROSS – You intercept it with a left jab straight to his head. Make sure you hold your left shoulder high to protect your head from his right cross. RIGHT CROSS – You block it with your left glove and throw a right hand immediately after the block. The way you’re doing this, it’s as though you’re blocking his right cross and throwing your own counter right hand punch right after before he can retract his right arm. WIDE RIGHT HOOK – You throw a smaller left hook on the inside when his right glove leaves his chin. Your body should pivot clockwise as you throw the left hook and will turn your head away from his right hook and minimize the damage if it ever lands. Your left hook should land perfectly. You can keep doing this as long as he keeps throwing wild right hooks. Basic Grappling/Clinch: Never let anyone control your neck/head.The simple reason is that if a person controls your neck/head, they control your balance. If a person controls your balance, he/she controls your ability to defend and attack. There are many ways to avoid getting your neck/head controlled by your opponent. Firstly, if you feel your neck getting clinched, you should stand as tall as you can with your head back and you should move your hips close into your opponent's hips. You should also be maintaining a 50-50 stance with your legs slightly wider than shoulder width. Finally, you should be on your tippy-toes to decrease the leverage your opponent has. Of course, all of these moves are only the START of learning how to avoid getting your neck/head controlled. Move one hand/arm at a time. Beginners often make the mistake of trying to clinch someone's neck/head with both hands at the same time. The reality is that you leave yourself very vulnerable if you chase your opponent with both arms in the air, trying to grab his neck/head. Always try to work one hand at a time. Ideally, you will have one hand around his/her neck/head with the other controlling his arm. Establish inside control. If you have both of your hands/arms around a person's neck, make sure that you have inside control. Inside control is when your hands/arms are inside of your opponent's arms and you are clinching his/her neck with your elbows tight together. The picture above shows the person in red in complete control of the Muay Thai clinch over his opponent. Break your opponent's posture And do not let your posture get broken, it is crucial that you do not give up control at any point. In order to prevent getting taken under control, be sure to focus on have 2 points of control at all times. Additionally, by securing one of your opponent's arms, you can avoid elbow strikes more easily. Finally, the only time when you do not need control of your opponent's arms is if you have him in a bear hug in which case, your control point comes from controlling his hips. Hell Yeah Now That We're Done With The Basic's let get to The Real Shit 'Punching:' Keizukei as i stated before perfers punches or kicks, so the most deadly thing in his style is his hands. Keizukei takes advantage of his height and arm lenght during fights most of the time and because of that he focused on making his jabs in particluar the second strongest and most effective punch in his skillbook. However when opponents get in close due to his longer arms his punches lose force because they can't properly extend so he created technique he calls "Concusive Strike" anyone that boxes knows that after you throw and make contact you should quickly retract one's arm so they can defend or threw again however Keizukei does the opposite in close quarters once he connects instead of pulling back he pushes forward with everything he has literally trying to punch through his opponent using his entire body which usually results in blowing the opponent backwards and creating distance again the technique is also performed with palms and can be uses as normal punches as well. Keizukei has also found ways to make the techniques more deadly by repeatedly striking the same area in rapid succession. The Last Technique He created he hasn't named yet but he inserts his chi into the opponents body, its a Technique created from Both The Osami And Yurashima Families Techniques combining the two what the attack does he will never telll you'll just have to experince it. Keizukei also is adept at using feint attacks or attacks that controls the oppoenets arms to create openings break their guard. tumblr_ng2fszAtf11r3rdh2o1_500.gif 10_Ren_Kugi_Punch.gif KugiPunch.gif Hands hands hands.gif|WORLDSTAR!! GaurdBreak.gif Ovary_72aa05_2428319.gif Toriko_hitting_Nitro's_arm_with_Kugi_Punch.gif pDw52uK.gif|OOO!! HANDS! HANDS!! HANDS!!! tumblr_nlksc68xd91qd16x4o1_500.gif VJPWASZ.gif|night night Lethal Kicks While Keizukei punches are his most effective weapon his kicks are naturally stronger than his punches, not only that but he pratices and strenghen his legs daily causing him to have lethal kicks and knees capable of dropping even some of the most durable oppoenets off one or two blows not only that Keizukei can perform these kicks from seemingly all angles and weird positions plus hes is able to use the concusive strike technique in his Legs as well doubling the kick power, and while the power is impressive the speed of which he can kick is even more so able to excute well timed kicks in a mere blink of an eye. Fang over Fang.gif Luke Rockhold Question Mark Kicks Michael Bisping - UFC Fight Night 55 Uberlandia.gif tumblr_mlljxqI2LH1soxsiso3_400.gif tumblr_nece2jUD3p1tsd042o1_500.gif Combination Striking N Grappling Most people when they grapple other than the clinch the idea is to take the opponet down with a slam , toss or sometype of leg sweep however When Keizukei Grapples he doesn't just plan to take you down he plans to beat your ass in the process. Keizukei perform multiple strikes while grappling ranging from everywhere to the face all the way down to the shin. its hard to explain so just take a look at what i mean.( im Lazy Right Now) Keizukei is also profeceint at transitioning a takedown into a submission and dislocating bones when perfoming slams, tosses, throws, or beatdowns. beatdown-o.gif beatdown2-o.gif got-em-o.gif NightNight.gif MealyWelldocumentedAmethystinepython.gif smooth-o.gif sweep-em-o.gif tumblr_inline_nnzx6ikJ9P1rongin_500.gif Dislocation One Of Keizukei favorite thing to do is dislocate bones ad if you piss hm off he'll do just that well you don't even have to piss him off he'll proabaly do it anyway but you get my point he know a variey of different way to break dislocate bones or tear and rip tendons in the body. Too be continued.... yeah yeah im a lazy bum i got it so fuck you too hoe Category:Fighting Styles